La Mémoire Du Coeur
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Sirius Black raconte son emprisonnement à Azkaban jusqu’aux événements survenus dans l’ordre du phénix. One Shot. Spoilers Tome 5.


**Titre :** « La Mémoire Du Coeur »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K.R. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoire. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé : **Sirius Black raconte son emprisonnement à Azkaban jusqu'aux événements survenus dans l'ordre du phénix. One Shot. Spoilers Tome 5.

J'ai entendu dire que dans les prisons Moldus, lorsqu'un détenu affirmait être innocent, personne ne le croyait. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé pour moi lorsqu'on m'a enfermé à Azkaban. Pendants des jours j'ai crié que je n'avais rien fais, que j'étais innocent. Ce que les gens ignorent, c'est qu'on ne sort pas d'une cellule à Azkaban. On y entre et c'est tout. Une fois qu'on y est, soit on y meurt, soit on y perd la tête. J'ai été totalement seul pendant ces douze années, enfermé dans ces murs de douleur. Je n'ai jamais vu aucun autre prisonnier. Tous les cris que j'ai poussés, réclamant ainsi mon innocence, se sont perdus et il n'y avait que l'écho de ma voix pour me répondre. Tout ce que je pouvais faire en tant que pensionnaire à la prison des sorciers, c'était d'être désemparé. La présence constante des Détraqueurs devenait si oppressante qu'il y a des jours où j'ai prié pour recevoir le baiser et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette agonie. La vie n'a plus de sens en ce lieu. Le temps n'existe plus. La seule et unique chose qui se trouvait devant moi quand j'ouvrais les yeux, c'était la peur.

Puis, je ne sais plus combien de temps après mon arrestation au juste, mais j'ai décidé de me transformer en animal. Étrangement, je ressentais moins de désespoir. C'était comme si, sous ma forme de chien noir, je me sentais plus en sécurité que sous l'apparence d'un homme. J'arrivais à penser et à entretenir l'espoir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas mourir dans cet endroit. Je m'y refusais. S'il advenait que je meurs, qu'arriverait-il à mon filleul ? Harry était désormais orphelin par la faute de Voldemort et il était hors de question de laisser cet enfant tout seul. Ses parents m'avaient désigné pour être son parrain et veiller sur lui. Je devais me battre pour cette promesse. Je n'allais pas baisser les bras, bien que j'y aie songé souvent. Toutefois, je ne me le permettais pas. J'avais la conviction qu'un jour j'arriverais à tenir mon serment. Il faut dire que cette conviction reposait sur un espoir de fou, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et c'était tout ce que j'avais.

Après, c'est arrivé. C'était vrai. C'était réel. Douze longues années plus tard, j'avais enfin réussi à me libérer de la prison d'Azkaban. Je pouvais à nouveau respirer l'air pur. La nouvelle n'a pas prit longtemps à se répandre que les Détraqueurs étaient à ma poursuite. Je devais me cacher. Les gens me prenaient pour un meurtrier. L'assassin de Lily et James Potter, c'était moi. Harry devait le croire également. Comme il devait être grand maintenant. Il devait étudier la sorcellerie maintenant. Et lui aussi était à Poudlard. Oui, Peter aussi se trouvait à l'école. Je savais où les trouver tous les deux. Restait à savoir si Harry voudrait bien m'écouter. J'allais lui dire la vérité. Lui expliquer les véritables faits et corriger une erreur du passé. J'allais tuer Peter. Il devait payer pour sa trahison.

Je savais comment ça allait se passer. Je l'avais imaginé des centaines de fois en prison. Je crois avoir imaginé la scène sous des milliers d'angles. Tous, sauf celui qui est survenu. Je n'étais pas certain que Remus me croirait, mais il s'est rendu compte de la vérité avant que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, mais un regard à suffit pour me dire qu'il était de mon côté et qu'il savait tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a tellement surprit. Remus a toujours été au courant des choses bien avant moi.

Et ensuite je l'ai enfin revu. Il était tellement grand. Le portrait tout craché de son père, de mon meilleur ami, de James. Il avait le même air fier et courageux. La même allure. Par contre, il avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Harry ne ressemblait en rien au petit bébé que j'avais tenu dans mes bras auparavant. Mais si seulement j'avais su.

J'avais imaginé la vie bien différente à vrai dire. Si on m'aurait dit un jour que les Maraudeurs allaient devenir ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'avais pourtant bien l'intention de tuer Peter. James était mort par sa traîtrise et je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je me le devais et Remus était prêt à le faire avec moi, mais Harry avait tenu à l'épargner. Je le redis, si seulement j'avais su. J'aurais voulu l'avoir tué ce soir-là, une bonne fois pour toute. Il ressemblait trop à son père ce gamin. La même attitude noble. Si James aurait été en vie, il aurait tellement été fier de on fils, j'en suis persuadé. Seulement, il est mort et c'est par ma faute que Harry allait endurer d'autres dures épreuves dans le futur. Laisser filer Peter cette nuit-là a été la deuxième pire erreur de ma vie. La première étant d'avoir convaincu James de choisir Peter comme gardien du secret au lieu de moi. Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de malentendus.

Mes deux années en tant que fugitif en cavale se sont résumées à des mois et des mois d'inquiétudes. Je ne faisais que des cauchemars. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire pour m'occuper de Harry, c'était de me cacher pour ne pas que le Détraqueurs me trouvent et lui privent ainsi de son parrain. J'aurais voulu faire plus pour lui. Malheureusement, on sait toujours les choses trop tard. C'est une fois que les choses sont irrévocables qu'on voudrait pouvoir renverser le jeu, mais on ne peut pas. J'ai pris trop de chances depuis ma sortie d'Azkaban. En tentant le risque, on ne récolte que la misère. Je dois toutefois dire que de voir Harry Potter et de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras valait la peine d'endurer ces douze horribles années en prison. Ça et de le voir attaquer Snape. J'ai échangé douze années de torture contre une seule journée de bonheur et je ne le regrette pas. Tout ce que je regrette aujourd'hui, c'est de voir disparaître la silhouette de ma cousine Bellatrix pour laisser place à une vague de noirceur froide que j'arrive à voir même les yeux fermés.

_Ceux qui nous aiment vraiment ne nous quittent jamais et tu pourras toujours les trouver ici, dans ton cœur – Sirius Black_

_Remember, the ones we love never truly leave us, they will always be found right here, in your heart – Sirius Black_

**FIN**


End file.
